Hellbane Manor
''This page is still under construction. '' Olde Hellbane Manor The Hellbane Family was once a well respected family for great fortune and great deeds. The first Hellbane lived almost 3000 years prior to the third war and his name was Lucriron Hellbane I. The first manor was built in Stromguarde Keep and stood there for almost two centuries before the family became divided. They scattered across the Eastern Kingdoms and eventually into Kalimdor. Much of the Hellbane family has been killed by one of their own, Edmund Hellbane. Olde Hellbane Manor is the name used to refer to the ruins of one of two particular manors. The first being the very first Hellbane Manor of Stromguarde, which has since met ruin at the hands of the Syndicate and Crushridge Ogres. The second met its ruin shortly after the end of the first war and shortly after the beginning of the second. Two of its residents - Edmund Hellbane and Phabien Coldbringer (at the time known as Phabien Hellbane) - became jealous of the power and influence of the Lord of the Elwynn Forest estate, Alabaster Hellbane. He was killed and the manor was burned to the ground. Arahadord and Zerehedord, who both survived the trechery of their mother and uncle, still bare a terrible grudge against their mother. Phabien, however, doesn't seem to care. The ruins of Olde Hellbane Manor are near impossible to access by foot as they are located somewhere in the mountains surrounding Northshire Valley. In the present day, only very few manors remain. The most successful Hellbane Manor is located in Ironforge City and is home to Arahadord "A" Hellbane and his family. 'Hellbane Manor of Gilneas' Across the world, there are many houses that lay claim to the Hellbane Manor name. One of those - and perhaps the most isolated and little spoken of amongst them all - is Hellbane Manor of Gilneas. The only one to call this place his home is Lucriron Hellbane V, a solitary man who - like many Gilneans - has yet to make his presence known to the world. The following has yet to occur in game. The gilnean Hellbane Manor is situated very close to the same fault line as the one the Greymane Wall has been built on. When the cataclysm is set to occur, Hellbane Manor will be destroyed along with the Greymane Wall itself. 'Residents of Hellbane Manor' The residents of Hellbane Manor of Ironforge city are all members of the mercenary guild known as the BlackCompany. Though the manor receives very few visitors, the manor has been known as a temporary home for the friends and allies of the residents of Hellbane Manor in times of crisis. Despite all appearances, the manor is heavily guarded. The walls are lined with sophisticated traps that range from spiked floors to booby-trapped rooms. Any thief that is foolish or ignorant enough to attempt to plunder the riches that belong to Hellbane family are never seen again. Arahadord has hinted several times that there is a hidden passage way beneath the manor. The Manor Catacombs, as he refers to it, is said to be the place where the entire family fortune is held. It is possible, however, that Arahadord lies when he speaks of this place. If such a passage way exists, the entrance is somewhere inside the manor and is hidden very well. Assuming that the passageway even exists, it is unknown where exactly it leads to. *Arahadord Hellbane *Leriqite Hellbane *Dathanar Hellbane *Zerehedord Hellbane 'Friends of Hellbane Manor' Over the years, the residents of Hellbane Manor have made several valuable friends. Along with most of the family themselves, some of them have joined the BlackCompany as well. Some still have become friends of Hellbane Manor through the mercenary guild. *Far-seer Atlus Realmwalker *Dr. Gargantuon Colossus *Lucriron Hellbane V *Breshu Van Peldt 'Enemies of Hellbane Manor' The manor has also accumulated a long list of enemies through out the decades, even before the existence of Hellbane Manor of Ironforge. All those who have risen to challenge the family for one reason or another have all been defeated. Yet, there are still those who would plot against them. *Arch mage Phabien Coldbringer The mother of Arahadord and Zerehedord Hellbane, Phabien is a quiet, solitary woman who lives her days alone. Though it has been some time since she has been considered a threat by the residents of Hellbane Manor, she is still considered an enemy by the family, considering her past deeds and her lack of regret. Even so, she has been known to aid the Hellbanes in times of crisis and has even sought aid from them (though most reluctantly). Despite having every reason to hate him, Phabien has fallen most grudgingly in love with the Far-Seer, Atlus Realmwalker. *Leramar Darksun *Edmund Hellbane *Darotan Winterlight *Hellcroft Hellcroft was originally an ordinary spell blade created by the war-mage, Edmund Hellbane. Following the fall of Stormwind City and the death of Edmund that resulted, Hellcroft was kept by the Shadow Council along with the preserved body of its fallen master. When Edmund was reanimated as a nefarious death knight, the spell blade was transformed into a runeblade and with the assistance of the arch mage, Phabien Coldbringer, it soon became so much more. Recently, it has recently come into possession of Zerehedord Hellbane. Category:Eastern Kingdoms